The Wolf who would hunt a Dragon
by TimeToWriteAgain
Summary: "Puh-lease. I may be more butch then you sometimes, but even I can pull off 'The Temptress'." The adventure - and the sass - continue. Chapter 5 : Old Friends Reunited, now up! (Story/plot is based upon the Skyrim Romance Mod)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**  
 **All mistakes begin small**

* * *

Aeriette just couldn't get her head around all this. First; those damned Imperials arrest her - unjustly she may add - and tried to take off her head. And then, of all things, a dragon appears and pretty much saves her bacon. A DRAGON?

All in the span of a day. As much as Aeriette loved a bit of excitement, that was a little too much for her. A few days in Riverwood would be much needed. She didn't have anything important to get up to. Granted, Hadvar had mentioned about helping the Imperials. But it's not like she was in a rush to help the very people who tried to detached her head from her shoulders.

And confiscated her belongings. Including the armor she had made for herself.

Beyond annoyed by all this. Took her a few days just to replace what had been taken from her. But now here she was; in her freshly made leather armor. Protecting her in all the right places. Barely any skin was shown. Perfect for the cold weather going on. She wasn't about to freeze just for the sake of 'looking good' like most of the women around here. Insane if you ask her. Granted, she had a high tolerance for the cold, but still, there was only so much her body could take.

Long blonde-white hair was neatly tied back in a plait, keeping it out of striking blue eyes. Which slowly gazed over the small village. Ever since the Dragon flew by, the people had been on edge. No surprise there. Still, she managed to get the supplies she needed. It was a long walk to Whiterun after all. No doubt she would have to sleep in the wild tonight. That wasn't new to her, Aeriette spent many a night under the stars while hunting with her family. Sometimes it was more preferable then sleeping in an inn. At least there was peace and quiet out in the wilds.

Unless the wildlife decide to keep you up all night with their racket.

A light groan leaves her lips as Aeriette stretched her arms above her head; cracking her back in several places. Maybe she had stuck around here for too long. Another night at that inn would take the last of her coin. Though... maybe one last drink before hitting the road wouldn't hurt. Might be a while until she tasted mead again. And Riverwood mead was ever so good.

"Ahhh... go on then. I'll treat myself." Aeriette spoke; more to herself then anyone around her. A common habit of the Nord's it seemed. Armored boots carried the young lady across the pathway; completely ignoring the two men practically drooling over her as she moved up the steps. They had obviously drunk far too much. Tugging the blue scarf around her neck up against her chin, Aeriette was about to head inside when something caught her attention.

Well, hard not to notice those blazing amber eyes staring at her.

She paused, sharp blue eyes returning the gaze as she looked him over. Aeriette maintained the locked gaze; like two animals sizing each other up, before she turned to face him. Obviously not willing to back down despite his piercing gaze. Wait... Aeriette was sure she heard some of the tavern girls mention this man... Bishop right? Some kind of renown tracker or something. She hadn't been paying attention. Tavern gossip wasn't her thing; unless it led to a rather nice bag of gold. Had he been here long? Aeriette was sure she hadn't noticed him before now.

He looked her over; the hair on the back of Aeriette's neck bristling already. Something about this man... seriously annoyed her already. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Or those predatory eyes.

"What are you looking at?"

The man watched her for a moment; crossing his arms over his chest. "So... you're not someone who likes to lip wrestle then, got it. Or you're just looking for someone to kiss your boots." He looked her over for a moment, as if sizing the young Nord up. "If it's the latter, I suggest you look elsewhere."

Aeriette gave off a light yet amused snort. "None of the above. I just happen to be on my way to get a drink. And you just happen to be in my way."

A coy smile pulled at the man's features. "Ahh, I would join you. But.." He pauses, shifting his position slightly. "There's something I want to know before you get too wasted to tell the difference between me and a wall." Cue Aeriette feeling a little insulted by this. Considering she liked to think she could handle her drink. "So... are you so used to comments like that, that you turn your nose up to men like some kind of damn noble?"

Was he talking about the two drunks behind her? Who, even now, were still whistling for her attention.

"Hoooh?" The young lady cooed, tilting her head to the side as she watched him. ""I'm sorry, Princess. Did you want someone to pay attention to you too?" Aeriette spoke as if she was talking to a cute little puppy.

"Wha- Princess?" A nervous chuckle leaves him as a hand moves to rub the back of his neck. "Those two only wish they had the courage to whistle at me. I'll be fine, don't you worry." He gave off a slight shrug, before nodding in their direction. "Those two have been harassing every pair of legs that crossed their path for the last few days. Yesterday, they were so drunk that even the blacksmith got a wolf whistle from them." Those amber eyes of his inspected her again. "Though... you're the first they are right to admire. Anyway... just give them a wide berth, ok?"

Aeriette seemed to ignore the concern. Something else got her attention. "Wait.. days? What do you do here? Hold up the wall?"

That small coy smile of his was back with a vengeance. "Maaaybe I'm here to stop noble ladies for drinks before they go inside for the dullest night of their lives. With these close minded villages." A more serious tone came across him as his mood change. "I was tracking my wolf, Karnwyr, around these parts. We got separated while hunting around a week ago. Since then, I've been hearing rumors about bandits holding pit fights somewhere around this side of Skyrim. He's all I got, and that's the only lead I have to work with. So I'm off to shut them down before something happens to him..."

Seemed Aeriette had a soft spot for men in trouble. That and he had a companion who could be in danger? Just tugged at the heart strings. "I can help you find your wolf." She spoke before really thinking it through. That was probably a huge mistake.

He looked genuinely surprised. "Enthusiasm like that could get a pretty girl like you in trouble." A heavy sigh leaves him, the young man obviously thinking all this through. Trying to work out a plan. Of sorts. "I guess if they are running a ring, there are going to be more then a few bandits. If you want to come and help, I wouldn't complain about my odds. Besides, I could certainly do worse for company."

A frown tugs at Aeriette's features. He probably could have worded that better. "Sounds like you're offering me a one night stand."

The young Ranger snorts with amusement. "Sounds like someone is hearing what they want to hear." He shifts as Aeriette clearly bristles with annoyance. "But that doesn't mean it can't be open for discussion in the future." Soon his tone moved back to that of a more serious nature. "I don't trust anyone. Not even the man who is pouring my drink. The only two things I trust anymore are myself, and my wolf. Got it?"

Aeriette doesn't like the serious tone. And of course, tries to lighten the mood. "And what if he likes me more then the grumpy Ranger?"

A scoff leaves his lips. "I'm sure he will remember his place after the stomach ache he'll get from you trying to feed him a sweet-roll or something." At this point, he flashes Aeriette a look of warning. "Before you jump to any conclusions and try to get him to lick your hand, Karnwyr is not a pet. That wolf and I have been together since I was seventeen. He's closer to me then... a brother. Got it?"

Safe to say Bishop was incredibly protective over his wolf. "Look... if you two ever need some private time together, just say!"

An audible groan leaves the young man as he rubs his temple with the palm of his hand. "Born to be a bit of a jester as well, were you? Apologies if I'm too busy focusing on a matter of life and death rather then being your adoring fan." Pushing himself off the wall, he nodded his head towards Aeriette. "Let's get a move on. Every minute we waste here, Karnwyr is being held against his will... And possibly worse."

"First, the tavern for supplies... Can't believe I'm putting off drinking to help some rude guy out." The Nord whispered the last part to herself before turning to move towards the door of the inn. _Damn her compassion._

"As my lady commands."

By the Gods, he better not keep that up. Would drive her insane if for the whole journey he kept calling her such things.

* * *

 **Near Riften?**

If she had known that was how far the trappers were, Aeriette might have thought twice about helping Bishop. This took her way off track. Now miles from Whiterun; would takes days to get back that way. Bishop made sure to only tell her the location a few hours after leaving Riverwood. Too late to turn back now. Might as well see this through. Hey, maybe when they got to Karnwyr, she can find some coin to fill her pockets with. Make this journey worth while.

Bishop had been surprisingly quiet during the day. Not that Aeriette was complaining.

But now that night was approaching, and the wind mountain air was beginning to nip at them, Bishop finally spoke up. "We should rest here. No point wandering aimlessly in the dark. Besides, I'm sure my lady needs to have a nice rest."

"Hey, if you're tired. All you have to do is say so. I'll understand, little Ranger." Aeriette retorted as she placed her pack to one side; going about unbuckling her daggers from her thighs before placing her bow and quiver down to join them. Despite the dangerous glare she was receiving from Bishop, Aeriette couldn't help but grin wickedly to herself. If Bishop was going to insist on calling her such things, she was going to respond in kind.

Although... she was kind of tired.

"Little Ranger? Bah... I'll make you eat those words, princess. You'll find there's nothing little about me."

"Especially your ego, huh?" Aeriette hummed, unfolding her bedroll and smoothing it out on a thick patch of grass.

There was a pause, before Bishop hummed softly. "Not that I usually care, but, what is your name?"

Come to think of it, she never gave him her name. "Oh.. I guess I didn't tell you huh." Aeriette replied, sitting down upon her bedroll as Bishop went about making a small campfire. The dense trees would hide them from prying eyes, they had no fears there. Would be idiotic not to have a fire to keep the biting cold away. Unbuckling her boots, she placed them to the side as Bishop coughed. Obviously trying to urge her on to give him her name. "Ahh.. right. I'm Aeriette."

"Quite the mouthful." Bishop commented.

"I'm sure you say that to the ladies all the time."

A laugh suddenly leaves Bishop's lips; a noise Aeriette wasn't all that used to. Even caused her to flinch slightly in alarm. "Oh, and she has wit. Maybe you won't be such a bore during this journey. Who knows, maybe you'll even be entertaining in other ways."

In jest, Aeriette put on a rather seductive pose across her bedroll; obviously getting Bishop's full attention at this point as she trailed a hand down her curved hips. "Ohh? Is that so?" But it was over in an instant; Aeriette quickly flipping over to face away from the Ranger. Killing the mood entirely. "But like you said, I need to have my rest. What a shame. You'll just have to make do with your hand for company tonight."

"I guess looking at your back isn't so bad either, princess."

With that said, Aeriette slapped her own backside in response, obtaining a soft growl from the Ranger behind her. "It's a look but don't touch deal. Straying hands might find themselves being sliced off."

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands occupied with other things."

"Too much info there. Just keep it down. I will not hesitate to pour freezing cold water on you if you disturb my sleep."

"I think we need to have a serious talk about the whole _'don't order me about wench'._ "

Aeriette waved a hand in a rather dismissive manner towards the man. "Later. Sleeping now."

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 1!**

 **I would like to point out that Bishop is from a Skyrim Mod (Skyrim Romance Mod) and created by Mara Lightfeather. If you would like to find more details, and even play this mod (Which I strongly suggest you do) then please go and search this up. You wont regret it.**

 **Chapter 2 will be done soon! And as a forewarning, there will be adult content soon (Sexual, violence, the lot) so please be aware of this.**

 **Also, I have re-written this chapter to suit 3.0 better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
** **Scream until your lungs give**

* * *

 _Fire._

 _It surrounds her. Smoke chokes her lungs. The screams of townsfolk and soldiers echo in her eardrums; almost deafening her. Aeriette had escaped the block, kept her head, but now she was running for her life. She had fought many in her life; bandits, mercenaries, beasts in the wilds. But this? This... Dragon?_

 _Aeriette had never been so terrified in her life._

 _And that fact scared her even more._

 _The beast's voice boomed out over the town, shaking Aeriette to her very core. There was nothing she could do. Never had the young Nord felt so defenseless in the face of danger, not since she was a small girl. All she could was run. As fast as her sore feet could carry her. All she could think about was saving herself; despite everyone around crying out for help. But no matter where she turned... that Dragon was there. There was no escaping the giant beast._

 _Huge. Intimidating. With teeth bared, ready to strike at a moments-_

"Wake up!"

Her eyes snapped open; a cold sweat clinging to her skin as she was faintly aware someone was shouting at her. Aeriette's vision was blurred, darkened, unable to make out the shape before her. "WAKE UP!" That commanding voice called out to her again. Aeriette blinked, quickly controlling her rapid breathing as the pair of strong hands upon her shoulders began to shake her like a ragdoll. Well that was a quick way to wake her up. Even though now Aeriette looked as if she was about to smack Bishop right across the head.

"What are you trying to do? Attract every predator in the area with your damn screaming? Why were you even screaming in the first place?" Before Aeriette could even reply, the young man was quick to shake his head. "Actually, don't bother. I don't want you to mistake this for me actually caring."

Aeriette sighed; quickly smacking those hands of his away. "It was just a nightmare... don't worry, I still think of you as an arrogant, rude little ranger." She wiped a hand across her face, wiping away the sweat - and maybe the odd tear that managed to escape her - as she fully sat up. Bishop was kneeling at her side, eyebrows furrowed as he was clearly not happy with the pet name he was apparently stuck with.

"Well.. whatever. Can't sleep with you screeching out like that."

"Not used to women screaming out are you. Shocker." Aeriette teased as she grabbed for her boots; tugging them on. Probably a good thing Bishop wanted to know nothing about her nightmare. It's not like Aeriette wanted to make it known how much the events in Helgen terrified her. And the thought of running into that Dragon again. Something she hoped she would never have to do.

"As we're both awake.. Might as well get some food in us. Let's see what I have then..." Hands now upon her pack, she began to rummage around. Probably best to eat perishables first. Quickly she fished out a small bread roll - which was wrapped up in a cloth to keep safe - and an apple. Nothing fancy, but it would keep her going until she hunted some game. Though, before she could delve into her breakfast, Aeriette was aware of hungry eyes watching her. Well... more staring at her food then anything else. Slowly she turned her blue eyes to focus on Bishop instead. "Seriously... you're not about to tell me you don't have any food."

Bishop shrugged his shoulders. "I noticed you grabbed some before we left Riverwood. I didn't see the need to waste my coin buying food you already had."

Aeriette bit her lip in frustration. She didn't particularly want to share her rations; they were limited enough as it was. But at the same time, couldn't exactly let Bishop starve. Then again... could just make him go and hutn for his breakfast. With a defeated sigh, she ripped the roll of bread in half, tossing one piece to her companion. "Fine. I'll feed you for now. But you are getting the food next time. I don't have enough for the both of us."

Bishop was too busy tearing into the bread to acknowledge the request. "Got any meat, princess? Bread is pretty bland. A man needs plenty to eat in the mornings."

Her frustration only grew. "You're not content with what I give you?"

"Could do with more. Come on, darling, you must have something else." He peered towards her bag even as Aeriette tried her hardest to hide the contents from him, sniffing the air as a smile cracked onto his lips. "I can smell... cooked meat. Don't be stingy. Sharing is caring after all. And I know for a fact you can't help but assist others. So... help me and my stomach out."

Ok, she did have some grilled goat's meat. That she was going to save for herself. For later. When Bishop wasn't looking. Damn this Ranger and his nose, at this rate she was never going to be able to keep anything from him. Ooooh, she so wanted to say no. To tell him to buzz off and get his own meat. Bastard had a bow and arrows, why didn't he put it to use and hunt something fresh? But alas, Bishop was right. Aeriette was too compassionate for her own good deep down. "Urg fine! Don't say I never do anything nice for you." Pulling the wrapped up meat out - a long with her dagger, she unwrapped the item and cut a generous slice off for Bishop. "There. That's all you're getting from me."

"For now." Bishop pointed out as he helped himself to the meat given to him. Ignoring the glare Aeriette was throwing his way.

"When you said you needed my assistance, I didn't think you also meant I had to feed you too. What next? You'll be expecting pay no doubt."

Bishop flashed her a look. "Oh I'm sure we can find an alternative to that."

A long, drawn out groan escaped Aeriette's lips as she pulled off a lump of bread from her half. "What happened to me not being your type?" The young woman asked; plopping the bread into her mouth as she watched the Ranger beside her. "You seemed quite adamant about that. But now you just can't stop with the flirting. Make up your mind."

Bishop shrugged his shoulders. "Can you blame me? Alone, with a young woman. Gets the blood pumping. Besides, now that I've gotten a good look at yah, ladyship, you're not too bad on the eyes. As for the rest of you.." His eyes were now cast down to her figure; which was still pretty much completely clad in armor.

"Flattery wont get you very far, Bishop. Only thing I'm interested in right now is coin. And there better be some at the end of this journey..."

"A woman who likes her gold? Nothing new there, gold can be the quickest way to a woman's heart. Though agreed. I'm sure these bandits have a coin purse or two we can free them from. It's not like they will need it when they're dead."

"And mead."

"Mead?"

Aeriette looked to him; finishing the last of her food. "Mead. I'm a woman who is also rather fond of drinking. And fighting..." She paused, rubbing her chin lightly. "And hunting. Riding. Gambling... and other things."

"Woman after my own heart." Bishop joked; dusting bread crumbs off his armor before getting up. "With a face like yours, I expected you to be more lady like."

A rather amused snort left Aeriette's lips as she closed her pack up. "My sisters were the ladies. I was more like my brothers." Her bedroll was next to be tidied away. "Granted, from time to time my sisters managed to- but what am I saying, you don't care, right?"

"The lady catches on quick! Such a sharp thing you are."

"I'll show you sharp..." She huffed, causing Bishop to laugh out in response. Seemed she was more capable of making the other laugh rather then feel threatened. Aeriette will have to work on that. "Lets just get going, ok?"

* * *

"Over the mountain?"

Aeriette glanced to her map; her mood obviously having not improved even after several hours, before returning her gaze to Bishop. "Well it should cut our journey by a few days. Not afraid of a little cold are yah?"

Bishop scoffed with arms crossed over his chest. "I've been surviving in worse conditions since I was a boy. I just don't want you to end up collapsing due to the cold, and expecting me to take care of you."

"I'm a Nord. A bit of snow isn't going to affect me in the slightest." Aeriette pointed out, carefully folding the map away and sliding it back into her pack. "Though, if there ends up being a blizzard, then we will have to take shelter. And usually all the caves are occupied by hungry bears. Not afraid of fluffy bears I hope?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, sweet heart. But don't worry, I won't let them hurt you. Not too much anyway."

"Charming..."

Luckily the weather was on their side; the cool wind against their backs and the sky relatively clear. Hopefully it would stay this way. The thought of being trapped up here due to a blizzard with Bishop was not the most appealing thing to Aeriette. Despite the calmness, her eyes would look to the skies. Keeping watch. Just.. in case that creature returned. This new found paranoia of hers was very un-welcomed. She spent the majority of her youth hunting with her brother's, and never had a beast caused this much fear in her. Then again, there was a huge difference between a Dragon and the small fluffy things she was used to hunting...

Tugging her scarf lightly, she peered back towards Bishop. Who always stayed a step or two behind her. Aeriette would rather have him in her sights at all times, but she wasn't about to make a bid deal about it. The man looked on guard, keeping an eye out upon their surroundings and sniffing the air. All Aeriette could smell were the pine trees... though maybe the Ranger had a more acute nose then her. Considering he could smell what she had in her pack, there was no denying that fact. Bishop seemed to remind her more of an animal then a human sometimes...

Aeriette was still in the process of working out if that was a good thing or not.

With snow crunching under foot, only several hours had passed, when the wind got stronger the higher they got. The frigid air biting at their skin. Even with all her armor, she could still feel the freezing wind blowing around her. The lure of a large camp fire nearly caught her attention, but considering it belonged to a Stormcloak group, there was no way she was going to get involved. Aeriette wanted nothing to do with the civil war going on. And so they trudged on.

Rubbing her hands together, Aeriette slowly began to realize that it may have been far colder up here then she had first initially thought. She had been too busy trying to look tough in front of Bishop. Maybe she should have been more attentive to how cold it truly got up in the mountains.

Though Bishop seemed completely unaffected by this.

Of course, this forced Aeriette to push back her discomforts. No way was she going to look weaker then her companion; this would only lead to Bishop taunting her.

"What is that noise?" The Ranger huffed behind her. Aeriette couldn't hear anything. Bishop was probably hearing things. "Is.. is that your teeth chattering?" By the Gods it was; Aeriette hadn't even been aware her teeth were doing that. Was she really that cold? Surely not! She was a Nord, the snow shouldn't be bothering her. Despite the fact it had been many years since she had been in Skyrim... "Come over here so I can warm you up. And stop you making that annoying sound with your teeth."

At this point she swirled around; and nearly smashed right into him. Bishop had been much closer then she initially thought. The young lady was quick to compose herself. "I do not need you to keep me warm, Bishop. So man up and stop whining about the noises I make." Spinning on her heel, she pretty much stomped off, muttering under her breath how irritating men could be.

She tried her hardest to ignore the soft chuckle leaving the other. "You won't be saying that tonight, princess."

A strained noise left Aeriette. That's it! Her hand snapped out; scooping up fresh snow from a rocky ledge beside her. Quickly patting it into a ball, she twisted around; a look of pure dedication upon her face as she hurled the snow ball right at Bishop. The man, who had been occupied with laughing at his companion's discomfort, failed to see it coming. Which splattered right across his face and causing him to nearly stumble back in shock. This earned a roar of laughter from the Nord. Though... her merriment was short lived as Bishop flashed her a very pissed off glare. Those amber eyes of his narrowing with rage.

"Oh dear..."

The young man grabbed a handful of snow himself. But, instead of throwing it at Aeriette, he closed the distance between them with long strides. Aeriette was preparing for the worst, but before she could react, Bishop's free hand grabbed the front of her armor. In which, he proceeded to stuff the snow right down the inside of her chest piece.

"BY THE GODS!"

Aeriette screamed out; the freezing snow causing her skin the flare up with pain. Pulling away from Bishop, the young lady patted her front, trying her damnedest to rid herself of the snow. "Oblivion take you, Bishop! Gods Gods GODS!" Well her teeth were definitely chattering now. Any warmth she did have was gone in an instant. "That's it!"

Well, one way for Aeriette to get her blood pumping hot again would be to beat the living crap out of Bishop. And that was what she was damn well going to do. Like an enraged beast, she threw herself at Bishop; fingers looping into the straps of his armor to keep a tight grip upon him. Now, to Bishop's defense, he had never expected the young Nord to ever throw herself at him like this. So of course the Ranger wasn't quite prepared.

Which led to the pair toppling backwards and down the rather steep slope that made up the mountain pathway. The sounds of equipment smacking into snow, and their bodies slamming into one another as they rolled and slipped down the path echoed around the passageway walls; along with the grunts of the Ranger and the angry yells of the Nord. Finally, then came to a halt; slamming into a pile of rocks. "You stupid wench!" Well, clearly Bishop was pissed off now. Especially with Aeriette trying to strike him. Luckily, he had pretty much landed ontop of her; the Ranger easily pinning her wrists down against the snowy ground to stop the woman from gouging his eyes out with her fingernails. "What in Oblivion are you doing? Trying to get us both killed or-" Bishop suddenly paused.

Aeriette was pretty much shaking like a leaf. Whether that was from anger or the cold - maybe even both - Bishop couldn't tell. Her lips, going blue from the cold, were parted. Taking in shaky breaths. "I'm.. g-g-g-gonna beat the crap out of y-y-you..." She growled, trying to push against Bishop.

"Give it a rest, ladyship. Thanks to your stupid little outburst, you've gone and made a mess of everything." Luckily his own armor kept the snow out. But Aeriette's... not so much. He could see clumps of snow trying to squeeze between the gaps in her armor. No doubt adding to her frozen state. "There's no way we can continue like this. You'll end up freezing to death. Great... I have the right mind to just leave your sorry ass here."

Aeriette didn't look too worried by this. Then again, she was too busy shivering violently beneath him.

A defeated sigh left the Ranger, obviously deciding against leaving Aeriette to her fate. "You owe me one now... I'm gonna do you this favour and save your ass." With that said, he lifted her up with ease. "Come on. Stand on your own two legs, I'm not going to carry you to shelter."

Though Aeriette had her own plans. "Will you let go? I am c-c-capable of walking m-myself."

"No you're not. Now stop wasting my time." Glancing up, he spied a small cave not far from where they stood through the swirling snow around them. "There. We'll stop there while you dry your clothes out. Unless you want to turn into an icicle?"

Luckily he got no more complaints from Aeriette. Seemed she had finally given in; though that annoyed look was still plastered across her reddened face. Pretty much dragging her towards the cave; Bishop allowed her to flop down against the wall once inside. Looked like no one - creature or human - was occupying the cave. Now out of the frigid wind, Bishop cast a look down towards Aeriette. "Haven't passed out on me have you?"

"L-like that, wouldn't you."

"At least you'll be quiet." Grabbing anything he could burn - which consisted of a few branches and twigs from within the cave, he piled them up. Best to get some sort of fire going. Pulling Aeriette's pack off her, Bishop helped himself to the contents; trying to locate anything that could help them. Luckily she was smart enough to keep some kindling and a spark stone. Shame she wasn't smart all the time...

Making a nice small fire, Bishop was about to help himself to the rest of Aeriette's goat meat - payment for saving her - when he heard shuffling. The young Nord was in the process of un-buckling her armor. Anything to rid herself of the freezing snow still stuck against her cooling skin. Obviously stripping in front of another person didn't seem to bother her too much. Even if it was Bishop. Decency be damned, she needed to get warm. With a heavy thunk, she allowed her leather chest piece to fall to the ground, which was quickly joined by her gloves and scarf. Leaving her in her cloth under clothes. Which were soaked through.

"Y-you're a total b-b-bastard, you know." Aeriette hissed; shaking hands unbuckling her belt. "Why the h-hell did you h-have to stick snow inside m-my armor?"

"You were the one boasting about being able to withstand the cold." Bishop replied, keeping those golden orbs of his trained upon Aeriette. He sat himself down next to the fire as Aeriette yanked her belt off. "Besides, you started it. Anyway... you need help taking your clothes off?"

Blue eyes looked to him. "Down, b-b-boy... don't be getting any ideas." Though she extended a trembling leg to him. "Feel free to take my b-b-boots off though."

"Boots? Was hoping for something a little more intimate then that." With a shrug, he scooted closer; hands grasping her boots before tugging. She swore at him for being so rough; her feet obviously sensitive from her boots being full of snow. "Maybe this will be a lesson to you. Don't start fights with me."

The straps for her knives were next to come off. "What? I t-t-thought you've been dying to see me out of my armor." She took in another shivered breath; the cool air against her wet shirt causing uncomfortable shivers up her spine. "Take it in. C-c-cause as soon as I've recovered, I'm going to p-p-punch you right in the mouth."

"No you're not, woman." Bishop warned; placing Aeriette's armor closer to the fire so it could dry off. The quicker Aeriette recovered, the quicker they could be on their way. "Come on... you're not going to get any dryer with that on. Arms up!"

Aeriette grumbled under her breath; realizing her joints hurt too much for her to pull the shirt off herself. Especially with it sticking to her skin. And so - reluctantly - she extended her arms up. Allowing Bishop to tug it up. Though of course, the Ranger being who he was, gave off a low whistle as he pulled enough up to expose her chest. "So you do have breasts hiding under all this clothing, huh? Not too bad either.."

Aeriette's face was covered by the shirt; which Bishop still hadn't fully pulled up off her yet. "D-do you mind, little Ranger? This is not the m-most flattering pose for me."

"Oh.. my apologies, ladyship." The sarcasm was strong in his voice as he finished pulling her shirt off. Draping the wet garment across a rock close to the fire. "Surely you have a spare shirt... oooor not. Why do you have a spare scarf, and not a spare shirt?"

The young Nord extended a hand to him. "At least g-g-give me that to dry myself off..." Bishop didn't hesitate to hand her the ragged blue item, which she began to pat her face and chest down with trembling hands. Though with the small fire, Aeriette could feel herself beginning to warm up. Thank the Gods for that. Her sight was cast down suddenly as rough hands were grabbing at her soaked trousers. "What... really, must these come off as well?"

Bishop flashed her a grin. "Well, they do have to dry out too. Sitting in soaking wet pants can't be very comfortable, can it?" Seemed he had the go ahead to continue, considering Aeriette was no longer complaining. Helping her wiggle out of them, he placed the trousers to the side to join the rest of her armor. "And now for the last-"

"Oh hohoho n-n-no." Aeriette foot was raised to press against Bishop's cheek. Keeping him at bay. "My underwear s-stays on. That isn't life threatening. A lady c-can't get completely naked in front of a man."

Bishop smiled; taking a grip of Aeriette's foot with his hand. "Where's that rule written?"

"In the b-book of ' _It's not gonna happen Ranger_ '. You should r-read it sometime, full of a lot of facts about 'manners' and 'personal space'."

Before Aeriette could react, Bishop was tugging her close. Pressing her body against his own. His armor surprisingly warm; no doubt from sitting so close to the fire. Strong arms circled around her, pretty much trapping the Nord. Which forced a displeased look to appear on her face. "Sounds like a boring book, darling. Now this... far more exciting." He paused, looking down at her with those hungry eyes of his. "What's this? Is the little lady blushing?"

Wait.. was her face red? Aeriette pouted at this, eyebrows furrowing with irritation. "No! I am not blushing. I'm.. getting a cold." Surely that was the reason. Yes, must be. Being close to an irritating man like this would never cause her to blush like some love struck fool. Crossing her arms over her chest, the Nord huffed gently. "I suppose I'll allow you to hold me for a while. You are pretty warm."

"You'll allow me?" Bishop laughed in disbelief at Aeriette's words. "Lady... if I want to do something, I'll do it no matter what. I am my own man, remember?"

"Yes yes. You're a strong, independent little Ranger. I get it. Now please, if you don't mind, I'm trying to warm up here." She quickly held up a finger. "No.. no. None of this 'oh I know what'll warm you up' cause I'm happy with how things are right now. Thank you very much.."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Ok wow, that chapter was longer then planned. Sorry about that. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 3 will be done soon. also the last part of this chapter was inspired by Frostfall, a fun mod for all your challenging needs xD.**

 **Also I did mention there will be adult content soon. I shall put a warning on the header of the chapter! Though soon there will be a lot of fighting. And I tend to get carried away when writing gory fight scenes, so heads up about that soon! Just in case that's not your cup of tea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Heart to heart... of sorts.**

 _Well, at least the weather had improved._

After that rather embarrassing night - which lead to nothing intense - Aeriette needed a win like this. Her clothes and armor now fully dry and covering herself up once more. Nothing serious may have happened between them, but to Aeriette's dismay; she had fallen asleep against Bishop. Something the Ranger wasn't about to let her live down anytime soon.

All morning she had to listen to his comments; teasing her about the little noises she made in her sleep. While rubbing up against him.

She swore... she was going to end this man. Soon.

The descent down the mountain path was uneventful. Apparently Aeriette had managed to restrain herself from attacking her travelling companion. Tumbling through the snow again wasn't her idea of a grand time. But soon the snow was replaced by thriving greenery; a much needed change of scenery for her. Would make camping far easier as well. All that snow... terrible.

 _Why did she come back to Skyrim again?_

"Are you listening, Princess?"

"No?" She replied. Aeriette wasn't even aware Bishop had been speaking to her. And in return; Bishop gave her a more then unamused glare.

"I was saying there's a village nearby. We should stop for supplies. And I could do with a drink..."

Aeriette stretched her arms above her head; popping a few joints as she did so. "You're not the only one. Might rent a room as well... would be nice to sleep on a bed and.."

"Not on me?"

"Shush you." She scoffed. "A bed that doesn't talk back sounds very good to me."

"I couldn't help but notice something. You know, while you were naked and all over me." Bishop smirked at the glare Aeriette sent his way. "Your back?"

She shrugged her shoulders at this. "Oh, should have known you would look at my naked body close enough to notice.."

"Hard not to... those scars cover most of your back. Burns, right?"

Aeriette didn't seem too troubled talking about them. "Yup. Fire and flesh really don't mix; unless you like a good roast. Besides, scars give a person character, if you ask me. I don't want a perfect body like those women you see in town. Locking themselves away from the world. Keeping themselves all pretty and perfect." She snorted softly. "Kind of like that woman back in Riverwood... at the inn?"

Bishop looked bemused. "What woman?"

"You didn't notice her? Colour me shocked; girl was pretty much drooling all over you." She grabbed her own breasts over the top of her armor, pushing them up in a rather provocative manner. "She was like... pretty much doing this in your face. Are you saying you didn't notice her at all?"

"I'm definitely noticing that." He nodded to the fact Aeriette was groping herself in front of him.

She quickly stopped. "Bah... you're hopeless sometimes. I've only been with you for a few days, but I'm sure I've noticed a lot of women trying to get your attention." A frown tugged at her lips. "Those kind of women annoy me.."

"Oh?"

Aeriette looked back to Bishop. "Trying to latch themselves onto a man, to provide for them. So they can stay safe in their little homes, and do nothing with their lives. I dunno about you; but that sounds seriously boring. Where's the excitement?! Where's the adventure?! The thrill!"

Bishop shrugged his shoulders. "In the bedroom maybe?"

"Pfft!" She snorted dismissively at this. "What? No way... I don't care how good the sex is, won't see me shackled down in the home. Well... unless I was physically shackled down in the bedroom that is." Aeriette almost laughed when she saw the expression cross Bishop's face at her last comment. "I'm not the settling down type. Won't see me getting tied down with a man."

"How about tied down by a man?"

"That... might happen." The look on Bishop's face was priceless. Aeriette knew she had to watch herself more; last thing she needed was to interest Bishop too much. Granted, sleeping with the man wasn't wholly that bad. He was easy on the eyes after all. Physically he ticked all the boxes; as far as she could see. Personality wise? Maybe not so much...

But, sleeping with your travelling companion? Might make the rest of the journey... awkward. To say the least.

"So.. how far to this village?" Aeriette was pulling her map out again. Trying to locate where he meant. The map was pretty incomplete - it was all she could afford at the time. Besides, filling out the blanks as she went felt like mini achievements to her. She wanted to fill this map as much as she possibly could herself.

"A few hours, if you actually pick up the pace, ladyship."

"Tsk.." She tutted, placing her map away carefully. "Such a rude little Ranger you are. My pace is good enough." Aeriette could hear a growl rumbling in Bishop's chest. Seemed he really did not like being called 'little'. Well, she wasn't too fond of the 'princess' nickname, so she supposed they were even on that. The list of pet names Bishop was giving her was ever growing longer. Though 'wench' will always be her least favourite. Was that even considered a pet name?

As time passed, Aeriette was getting bored of the silence between them. They were still a distance from the village after all. "So..." She commented; glancing back towards Bishop. Who seemed to prefer walking behind rather then in front. Maybe he wanted to keep an eye on her? Trust issues much? "Tell me about Karnwyr."

Bishop tilts his head somewhat. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Because it's awkward walking in silence. With you lurking behind me..."

A sigh leave the Ranger at this. But, he complies "Look. Karnwyr has been with me since he was a pup. The only creature in the land I can truly trust. We live and hunt together, and one day, we'll die together. And that suits me just fine."

Aeriette watched him for a moment, before returning her gaze in front. "Huh... that explains a lot actually. I mean... your social skills when it comes to humans is pretty crap."

"You can talk. Hasn't exactly been sunshine and rainbows with you." Bishop pointed out.

"Well, I just dislike people in general. Nothing but trouble. Besides, I'm allowed to be grouchy after my time in Helgen. You know, with the whole 'nearly losing my head' thing that happened." She drew a finger across her neck, with added sound effects. Before allowing her arms to fall back to her sides. "I just have the worst luck it seems."

Bishop was quiet for a moment. "Maybe bringing you along was a bad idea then... don't want your bad luck rubbing off on me."

"Awwr, and there was me thinking you wanted me to rub off on you."

"Like last night?"

 _She walked into that one._

Sucking a cheek in, she picked up her pace, just to speed things up. "You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?"

"Damn straight I'm not, woman! Not when it lets me get under your skin like this." The older man laughed, causing Aeriette to bristle with annoyance. Allowing this man to get under her skin was not a pleasing thought.

"Bite me." Aeriette hissed.

Which only drew another deep laugh from him. "Ask me nicely, and I will, princess."

She just kept walking into it. Though she couldn't talk; having turned many of the Ranger's comments into lewd replies herself. Something about Bishop made her act in such a way. Aeriette couldn't quite put her finger on how though. "Pfft... you wish-"

The young lady didn't finish the sentence. The sudden pressure in her thigh silenced her briefly. She didn't even register the pain until she glanced down. Met by the sight of an arrow embedded through her thigh. Well... she hadn't been expecting that. Narrow eyes looked up to see a bandit; currently notching another arrow to his bow. Sneaky bastard. Where the hell did he come from? Good thing his aim sucked; if he had been as good as Bishop, Aeriette had no doubt she wouldn't be alive right now. And, after living through a Dragon attack, it would be a bummer if a common bandit took her down.

"Ladyship!" She could hear Bishop pulling his own weapon out behind her. The young lady knew he could handle this bandit; she was more concerned about the arrow sticking out of her leg. Stupid... Aeriette had been too preoccupied with Bishop to even think about keeping an eye on her surroundings. She had forgotten how dangerous it could be out here. Especially with the Civil war going on. Bandits and criminals took advantage of this by targeting travelers.

 _Maybe it was just her bad luck at work again..._

A hand was gripping for her arm, pulling her back to the present as she looked over to Bishop. Judging by the arrow sticking out from between the bandit's eyes; the Ranger gave him no mercy. Good. If she didn't have this arrow through her leg, she would have dealt with him herself. "Dammit, woman. If you weren't so loud, you wouldn't have made yourself such an obvious target,"

"I get it, I get it." She hissed, pulling her arm from his grip. "It's only an arrow through the leg... at least it missed my knee."

Bishop did not look amused by her comment.

"Look.. go and check that bastard out. Maybe he had some coin on him... or at least a health potion. This sucker hurts." Aeriette grumbled; gripping at her thigh. No point taking the arrow out, considering it was stemming the bleeding. At least it missed the bone...

Resting a shoulder against the nearest tree, she watched Bishop check the bandit over for anything of value. Well, the dead man didn't need it. Unfortunately for her, seemed he didn't have any health potions on him. "At least he had coin." Bishop called over to her; jingling the small coin purse.

"At least something good came from this. Please tell me the village isn't far now." Aeriette huffed as Bishop moved to her side.

"Just across the bridge there... not going to let a little arrow slow you down, right?"

She shoved herself off the tree. "Damn straight I'm not. I'm not some weak little tavern wench. Had worse." Granted,walking with something embedded in her leg was incredibly awkward - and not to mention painful - but she didn't want to look weak in front of this man. Aeriette was more angry at herself for allowing this to happen. "I am gonna drink so much once we get to the inn..."

"Sounds like a plan. After we deal with your leg." Bishop pointed out as he followed beside her. "Then we'll drown the place in wine. Courtesy of that bandit. His coin is going to pay for it."

"And a room. Lets get a room. I deserve one."

"For getting shot? Ladyship, I should make you sleep on the floor for that."

"Won't be room, cause that's where you're going tonight." Aeriette responded with a huff. "I claim the bed."

Bishop scoffed at this. "After saving your ass? You should be rewarding me."

"Geez... I'll buy you a drink." Was her response. "Besides, I could have handled that myself."

He didn't look very convinced by this. "Yeeeeer. Looked like you had that totally under control."

"Let's just hurry up to the inn before I rip this arrow out and shove it down your throat..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am terribly sorry for the long wait. Things got hectic in real life, then I heard that Skyrim Romance was getting a re-do, I decided to hold off on this story.**

 **This will now be based on Skyrim Romance 3.0. Again, please PLEASE go and give the mod a try, and give love to all those involved in making it 3**

 **Also heads up; things might get heated in next chapter oh my.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
 **Mead and Manhandling Merriment**

* * *

"No no! Just... leeeeave it in there."

Bishop was pretty much trying to wrestle Aeriette into a seated position upon the bed. They had managed to acquire a room at the Vilemyr Inn, despite Aeriette protesting she didn't nee all the fuss and concern. At first, the Innkeeper was concerned about Aeriette's wounds, but Bishop was quick to inform them that they were not as serious as they looked.

That and Aeriette would be happy to pay for any damages caused by her bleeding everywhere.

 _The cheek of it._

"Will you stop wiggling about, woman? I have to get this arrow out." Bishop was stern with Aeriette. But it seemed she wasn't having any of it.

"Noo look, it's fine. It'll come out when it's good and ready. Ooof!" Bishop had finally managed to wrangle her down, keeping a firm grip upon her leg to keep it still. Despite her size; the young woman was surprisingly strong. Even when injured.

"It's not a bloody splinter. Quicker I get this out, quicker we can get drunk and forget all about this. Now be a good girl, and stay still."

"What am I, a dog? Don't call me a good girl, that's not-GAH." She yelped as Bishop snapped the arrow; which would allow him to pull it out easier. Though just that simple action sent waves of pain up her leg. Making it awfully tempting to kick Bishop right upside the head. "Fucking warn me next time!"

Bishop glared at her as he flung half of the snapped arrow over his shoulder. "I haven't even pulled it yet. Damn, woman. What happened to your hard attitude you had a moment ago?"

She glared right back at him. "I didn't have some sadist tugging it about back then!"

He tutted softly with a shake of his head. "If it makes you feel better, count to three, Princess. Then I'll tug it out, ok?"

Aeriette really didn't look pleased to do this. Couldn't even drink to take her mind off it, or numb the pain. Bishop had insisted on getting this done before allowing her to get drunk. "Boooy, you better make this up to me later."

"Gladly. Now, ready?"

"Ok ok.." Aeriette huffed with furrowed eyebrows. "One, two-"

 ** _YANK_**

Bishop didn't even let her get to three as he pulled the rest of the arrow out in one swift movement; nearly receiving a whack to the side of the head from the distressed woman before him. "There? That wasn't so bad, right?"

 **"YOU FUCKING BASTARD WHY DID YOU GO BEFORE THREE YOU FUCK!"**

 _Someone wasn't happy._

"You're welcome." Bishop replied, holding out a small health potion he had managed to buy from the Inn Keeper. Unfortunately for Aeriette, they didn't have a vast selection of medical supplies. "This was all they had. Wont fully heal you, but it'll take the edge off and stop the bleeding."

She swiped the potion from him; quickly gulping down the strong tasting liquid. "Ooooh, Bishop. I reeeally hate you." Aeriette muttered darkly as she placed the empty bottle down onto the bedside table. Flashing daggers in her eyes towards the Ranger. "Reeeally really hate you. I think you should be the one buying the rounds tonight.."

Standing up, Bishop flashed her a smile. "Now now. Considering I'm the one who pretty much saved you; it's only fair you buy the drinks." He replied as he moved over to their packs; happily helping himself to the generously sized coin purse Aeriette owned. "You know... I used the coins from that bandit to rent this room. Call this compensation."

Aeriette's eyebrows furrowed as she glared at the other man. Before quickly waving her hand in a dismissive manner. "Fine, fine. If you need a woman to buy you nice things, so be it. I'll let you spend my money this time. I guess I'll just have to find ways for you to repay me."

"Looking forward to it, my lady." Bouncing the purse in one hand, he then motioned to the door with the other. "Feel free to take your time. More drink for me."

Massaging her injured leg, she scoffed softly to him. "Oh don't worry, I'll be out shortly. So don't get drunk until I get there."

"Can't make any promises, princess." Was his response as he left Aeriette nursing her wounds - both physically and mentally - by herself.

* * *

"No way! You've been tah Morrowind?"

Several empty mead bottles were cluttering up their small table; a long with a few empty plates. Seemed the pair were really taking advantage of the Inn while they were here. Aeriette - with most of her leather amour off - was slouched in her chair. A half empty bottle of mead held loosely in her hand. With the fire roaring just inches away, there was no way she would be able to sit around under all that armor. Bishop didn't seem to be complaining either.

A few of the women had remarked about her sitting around in just her leather pants and the simple shirt she wore under her armor. But Aeriette ignored them. She's rather be comfortable then look 'respectable'.

"The Cliff Racers made excellent sport. Though you could hear them coming from a mile off; the racket they made." Bishop replied as he gulped down the last of his own mead. There was a slight reddening in his cheeks, but Bishop was easily holding his booze.

Aeriette a little less so.

"I bet! I haven't really ventured out of Skyrim... I mean, went to this small town on the borders. Which was where those damn Imperials picked me up. But that's as far as I've gone."

"Always been a Skyrim girl, huh?"

She blew a raspberry at this. "Skyrim woman I'll have you know. And yes. Born and raised. My family is still here, so I've never seen the need to venture away too far. Gotta keep an eye on my younger siblings... all six of them..." Her eyes then moved to the knife strapped to Bishop's waist. "So... what's with that anyway? I mean, you're pretty good with a bow-"

"Pretty good?"

"Ok, reeeeally good." She corrected with a roll of her eyes. "So why have that little dagger? Is it even sharp?"

Slowly he pulled the dagger out. "This little dear? Call it a token I got from a bandit back when I was seven." He twirled the blade with ease. "Barely knew how to use a bow, back then. We fought off some bandits that tried to attack our village. Got this off a corpse, before killing a bandit with it. Idiot thought I couldn't fight back. Sure showed him." Slowly the dagger is pointed towards Aeriette. "Oh and trust me, darling, this dear cuts deeper then my words."

Aeriette leans forwards; hands on her chin as she looks towards the dagger. "Oh? Does it have any enchantments?" It didn't look that sharp to her anyway.

"No..." Bishop hums with that grin of his tugging at his lips. "It just cuts... want to feel?"

Aeriette flashes a grin of her own. "Mmhm tempting. You sure know how to show a woman a good time." She moves a hand closer; trailing a finger along the underside of Bishop's dagger. In a rather seductive manner. "I'm surprised you're not taken, little ranger."

Bishop scoffs at this. "What? Didn't you mention seeing the trail of admirers I have earlier?"

"Sure. Though you didn't take any of them, did you. A hot blooded young man would have been all over that opportunity."

He shrugs his shoulders. "What can I say? I have my eyes set on a more interesting prize."

"Ohh hoho." Aeriette laughs softly at this; seeming to be rather interested in this 'so called prize'. "Anyone I know?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Was his response as Bishop poured himself another mug of mead. "Gotta say... someone is being strangely forward. Not that I'm complaining."

"Pfft. I just thought to myself 'well once we got his companion, we won't be seeing each other again'." A hand snaps to the side to pluck a snowberry up from her plate. Quickly plopping it into her mouth. "So what's the harm in being a little reckless?"

An eyebrow is raised at this. "Reckless? That's how you look at this?"

"Flirting with a man such as yourself? Who I barely know? Who I met only a few days ago? Yup. Reckless to me." Aeriette pointed out as she plucked another snowberry up. "Oh... just in case you didn't notice... that lady over there has been giving you the eye for like... the past age."

Bishop turned to look in the direction Aeriette mentioned. To be greeted by the sight of a young lady - most likely a traveler judging by her outfit - giving him a small wave. A long with a rather cheeky wink. The woman was quite the pretty little thing, she could easily have any man she wanted in this tavern if she battered her eyelashes enough. "Urg... I really do attract them, don't I?" He murmured, looking back towards Aeriette. Who was giving him the cheekiest grin ever.

Aeriette laughs at this. "Most men would be delighted by this! You really are an odd one. Having women wanting to be all over you, yet you just give them the cold shoulder."

"You can talk. How many men have tried to throw themselves at you? Only to be turned down." He commented. "Such a heart breaker."

"I'm not gonna sleep with any man that just whistles in my direction." The young lady huffed as she leaned back in her chair. "I would have children everywhere if I spread my legs on a whim. Noooo thank you. I do not see children in my future." There was a pause. "Growing up with so many brothers and sisters has really put me off them. I swear; mother and father loved each other a little too much. Before I left the farmstead, they were in the middle of building an extension. Apparently my sister was pregnant with her second kid..."

An eyebrow was raised at this. "Second? How old is she?"

"She's twenty six."

"Wait.. and you're the oldest? How old are you then?"

Aeriette tsked softly as she moved her elbows to rest upon the edge of the table. Eyeing Bishop up with a rather cold look. "Little Ranger... weren't you taught that's it's rude to ask a woman's age?" Her hand snapped forward; plucking the mug Bishop had been drinking from and pulled it to her lips. Ignoring the little growl of annoyance from her companion. "I'm twenty eight, if you must know."

Bishop actually looked genuinely shocked. A look Aeriette was rather delighted by, the young woman allowing a smirk to tug at her lips as she began to take a healthy swig of Bishop's drink. "You're older then me?"

It was Aeriette's turn to be shocked this time; even going so far as to choke and splutter on the mouthful of mead she was in the middle of drinking. All over Bishop's front. "W-what?! No way... no way are you younger then me! You look..." She paused, peering at the young man as if inspecting him. "I want to say... thirty?"

"Twenty seven." He corrected while wiping his face with the back of his hand. Not looking too pleased Aeriette pretty much spat his own drink on him. "Are you that drunk that you can't see me properly? Sweetie, maybe you should slow down on the drink if you can't handle it."

She waved the half empty mug at him. "I can handle anything, Princess."

A scoff left the Ranger. "You sure? Your words are pretty slurred. Look as if you're about to pass out any moment as well. Maybe I should carry you off to bed before you make a fool of yourself."

"Oooooooh." She cooed, grinning from ear to ear. Much like a cat who had caught a bird in it's claws. "You would like that, wouldn't you."

He sighed softly, moving a hand to tug his mug from Aeriette's grasp. "If you were sober? Yes. Yes I would." He pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "But I'm not gonna take a drunk woman to my bed..."

Mockingly, Aeriette place a hand over her chest. "Oh my... Biiiishop? Are you deep down... an actual gentleman?"

"No. I just don't want you to pass out half way through... "

An unamused look crossed over the young woman's features. "I retract that statement."

* * *

Aeriette wasn't sure how much time had passed. Minutes? Hours? Everything seemed to be a massive blur and a muddled mess to her. Maybe she had drunk a little too much. She couldn't help it; who knew when the next time she could eat and drink like this would be? She was damn well going to take advantage of it. All she knew was once or twice that woman had come over. Flashed a smile and battered her eyelashes at the not interested Ranger. Aeriette swore she had made a comment about his choice of companions as well. Why would a man chose to spend his evening with a drunk mess instead of a beautiful woman like her?

That was the question, wasn't it?

Though both times, Bishop had turned her down. And Aeriette would laugh about it. Aeriette even slurred out something a long the lines of _'You're not his kind of prey, move along now you're ruining my view'_. But maybe she just said that in her mind? Aeriette hadn't a clue. She couldn't even think straight. That pleasant warm buzz flowed through her, causing the young lady to hum and smile in delight as the drunken haze surrounded her. Slowly she turned to face the roaring fire beside her; the flames crackling and dancing. It was almost hypnotizing to her.

Her view was suddenly blocked out by dark leathers, causing Aeriette to sluggishly look up. "Wheee... wolfy boy why are you blockin' my view?"

"Wolfy boy..? Right. You are being cut off." Strong hands moved down to grip under Aeriette's arms. Easily lifting her up from the table. "We have an early start tomorrow. And I'm not lugging your hangover ass across Skyrim. So you need to go to bed. Now. Even if I have to throw you into it."

Apparently her legs were currently not working; as she hung limply in Bishop's grip. "Oooh... you really do know -hic- how to treat a lady, huh?"

"Remind me not to let you near the alcohol next time.." Suddenly he picked Aeriette up properly; flinging her body over his shoulder. "Can't even bloody walk... useless woman.."

She didn't seem to concerned with the man handling. Even took her a few moments to realize she was in fact upside down. "Didn't realize you cared -hic- so much, Bishy." Looking at her arms, which swayed lifelessly before her, she slowly moved them. Only to bap Bishop's backside rather suddenly. "Whoooah... you got a nice set on you..." A low whistle left the drunk. Though the whistle turned into a squeak as Bishop's own hand suddenly slapped her backside in return.

"Not bad yourself, Princess." She heard him comment as the Ranger carried her off to their room. "You should try saying stuff like that when you're actually sober."

"Pfft..." She huffed. "I don' wanna encourage you."

Bishop used his foot to close the door behind them. "But it's ok for you to do it when drunk?"

"Drunk me don't care. _**Ooof!**_ " She exclaimed as Bishop dumped her down upon the bed in a less then gentle fashion. Then again, what was she expecting? Bishop wasn't exactly the most gentle of people. That and he seemed rather annoyed at her right now. Had she done something wrong? Apart from get blind drunk? All Aeriette knew; Bishop may of had his own plans for tonight. And babysitting her ass was not one of them. Slowly she twisted onto her side; watching Bishop move to their packs. Checking on their belongings. He didn't seem to be much of a trusting man. Surely he didn't think someone had come in while they were busy drinking?

Hadn't even crossed Aeriette's mind.

"Well, drunk you." Bishop as he pulled his bedroll out of his pack. "Get some sleep and sober up."

A cheeky look crept upon Aeriette's face and she patted the space on the bed next to her. "Yah know... there is room for one more."

"Geez you turn really needy when you're drunk. It's like talking to a completely different woman. Granted, you're way more fun when you-"

The sound of snoring interrupted Bishop, causing the young man to turn to face her. Aeriette had fallen straight to sleep; curled up in a ball and quietly snoring to herself. Seemed the alcohol in her system had finally taken it's toll, forcing her to pretty much shut down. Bishop watched her for a moment, before sighing softly. "At last... some peace and quiet." He commented to himself as the Ranger made himself comfortable on his bed roll. Arms curled behind his head and he stared up at the ceiling.

"Better stop snoring though... or I'm gonna smother her.."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long chapter! I didn't want to break it up into two chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
 **Old Friends Reunited**

* * *

"So... you're sure this is the place?"

The pair were overlooking a vast cliff; the sounds of growling and barking emanating from a small cave entrance off to the side of them. Aeriette was perched - rather dangerously - upon the edge, looking down at the various cages that held the hapless Wolves within them. Taking another bite from the apple in her hand, she slowly turned to peer at Bishop, who stood beside her. "I mean.. I kind of expected more guards. There's supposed to be a lot of gold in places like this."

With the sun fully out, it was as clear as day that there was only one guard out and about. The large man occasionally smacking his club against the cages, most likely to keep them riled up and stressed. "Pretty sure... though I don't see Karnwyr..." The Ranger kept his voice low; hand gripping his bow tightly. Aeriette could sense Bishop's discomfort. The man obviously worried about his companion - yet he refused to admit such a thing out loud. Though, over the course of time she had spent with the other, Aeriette had come to accept the fact Bishop was a very defensive and closed off man.

"Probably inside..." Aeriette murmured, chomping down again on her food. "You predicted a few dozen, right? Judging by the shouts and laughter, I think there aren't that many inside."

Bishop was in the process of notching an arrow to his bow. "We'd be so un-lucky if that's the case. I'm dying to at least kill off-" Upon glancing down to his side, he noticed there was an empty space where Aeriette once was. "What the... **dammit!** "

Aeriette had beaten him to the punch. With the apple held between teeth, the young lady had vaulted off the side of the short cliff. Dagger in hand, she twisted her body in the air, wrist flicking forward with the ease of a skilled fighter towards the look out. The poor man didn't even get the chance to shout out before the weapon sunk into the side of his head, instantly killing the man. His body crumpled into a messy heap to the ground just as Aeriette landed with grace upon her feet, moving a hand up to pluck the apple from between her teeth. "Sorry, Bish! You were saying?" That cheeky look was plastered on her face as she watched the Ranger make his way down the cliff side.

Pulling the dagger out of the bandit's skull, she flicked the blood from it as Bishop caught up with her. "Give me a heads up next time, woman." Bishop huffed, obviously rather annoyed that Aeriette had taken his target. Which, she had done a few times during their travels. Aeriette often commented that he looked like she had stolen his sweet roll. Which of course, didn't get so much as a chuckle from the Ranger.

Her humor wasn't the best apparently.

"Oww come on. I'm sure there are plenty inside you can turn into pin cushions." Aeriette flicked the apple core over her shoulder, quickly licking her fingers clean before moving off towards the cave entrance. "A girl's gotta have some fun."

Still, the sound of merriment and animals fighting came from the cave, a clear indication they had not been spotted yet. Bishop made quick work of the bouncer inside, causing Aeriette to make a comment about taking her kill this time. But her words fell on deaf ears as Bishop quickly pushed the young lady to the side.

"Ooof! What the-"

"There you are, you mutt!"

The sight of a huge wolf scratching at the cage doors caught Aeriette's attention. Ahh, this must be Karnwyr. Not what she had been expecting. He looked nothing like most other wolves; but then again, he was probably looked after far better. Bishop snapped the lock with the hilt of his dagger, allowing the huge beast to leap out and straight into Bishop's arms. Aeriette couldn't help but crack a smile at the sight. It was clear as day, the bond between Ranger and Wolf. She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; that she herself had never experience such a bond. With anyone or anything really.

"Making me track you all the way out here." A gloved hand ruffled the creature's ears, drawing a happy noise from Karnwyr. "What the hell were you thinking, getting yourself trapped in such a god-forsaken place?"

Another happy noise. Apparently Karnwyr was oblivious to Bishop's hardships.

"There there.." Bishop hummed as hands patted the top of Karnwyr's head. "What do you say? Should we go play a game for old times sake? I shoot one of these bandit's in the knee, while you rip his face off?"

Aeriette gave off a low whistle. "Damn, that's some nasty stuff." She then held a hand up. "Room for one more?"

Bishop chuckled softly. "If you can keep up with us. Come on then, let's make these bastard's pay."

Before Aeriette could say another word, the pair were off. Leaving Aeriette sighing softly to herself. "Ehhhh... why do I suddenly feel like a third wheel?"

* * *

What was once a room full of laughter and growls had turned into eerie silence. The patrons, who just moments ago had been throwing their money around and having the time of their lives, now lay strewn across the floor. Lantern light flickered across the scene, though the only three living souls in the room didn't seem too concerned with what they had done.

Perched on the edge of the bar, Aeriette watched as Bishop retrieved a few of his arrows from the numerous bodies around them. This job was... surprisingly easy. Aeriette had a hard time believing the Ranger couldn't have done this by himself. Grabbing a bottle of ale from the side, she flicked the cork off, taking a deep gulp. "At least this place is pretty well stocked." A few pouches of gold sat next to her. "And loaded... we came at a good time."

"I see someone is happy." Bishop placed the arrows back into the quiver, before noticing what it was in Aeriette's hand. "Oh no.. no you don't."

"What?" Aeriette took another sip as Bishop rushed towards her. "Hey! I am allowed a drink!"

Bishop went to swipe the bottle from her, but Aeriette moved a leg to keep him at bay. "You are way too much of a light weight. Drink what you like in town, but not when we are out in the middle of nowhere." But before he could swipe the bottle from her, Aeriette had downed the last of it. "Sheesh... Don't blame me if you get too drunk to move."

Aeriette flashed him a smile. "Awwr come on. You got your buddy back, the least I can have is a drink after wards."

Bishop sighed, before resting a hand upon Aeriette's thigh. "Well... I gotta hand it to you, I'm impressed. You did handle yourself well."

That coy smirk of hers was back. "I'll have you know I'm a woman of many skills, Bishop."

"Well... in that case, I've decided to join you." This earned a slight head tilt from Aeriette. "Who knows what kind of trouble you and I can find ourselves in along the way."

"Hoooh?" Aeriette hummed, leaning forwards slightly to look Bishop right in the eye. "Just know your place, Ranger. I'm the one on top."

It was Bishop's turn to smirk. "Mmm I'm looking forward to that."

Aeriette was quiet for a moment. She walked into that one. "Though I am surprised."

"Surprised?"

"That you want to join me..." She moved a hand up, tapping a finger against her chin. "I actually can't remember asking you to join me at all."

Bishop moved her leg so he could join her at the bar. "You mentioned something about needing a guide. To Whiterun was it?"

"Which is pretty much across the land now." The young lady's eyebrows furrow with displeasure at this. "If I had know this little quest would take me so far off course.."

"You still would have said yes." Bishop was quick to point out.

There a brief silence. "True... ok yes, I would have still agreed."

Bishop grabbed a bottle of ale for himself. "You can't help yourself. Like I said before, that's gonna get you into trouble."

"Thought you liked trouble."

"Not trouble that I could easily avoid."

An amused noise let Aeriette. "Ok ok. I will try my hardest not to help every person we come across. No promises though; the rewards could be pretty damn good."

Bishop sighed, taking a gulp from his own bottle of ale. "Ok ok. If the gold is good, I won't try and stop you."

"I'd like to see you try.." Was Aeriette's response, before she pushed herself off the bar top. "Right! It actually stinks pretty bad in here. Why don't we load up our bags with goodies and get out of here?" Her companion already in the process of loading his pack up. Neither had any issue with taking from the dead, considering it's not like they needed it anymore. Would be an awful waste to leave all this gold and food here. Though Bishop was mindful to make sure Aeriette did not load her pack with ale.

With Karnwyr leading the way, the pair exited the cave. Bags laden with all manner of goods. With a sigh escaping her lips, Aeriette stretched her arms out above her head; popping a few joints while she was at it. "It's going to take days to get back on track..."

"Could be lucky to bump into a caravan." Bishop pipped up, watching the young lady beside him briefly. "Though whether they would just stop for a pair of strangers on the road... Well, if all else fails, you can just stick your hip out and wave them down. I'm sure they'll stop for that."

"Ohh? What like this?" _How could she not do a demonstration?_ Seductively she stuck her hip out, one hand smoothing down her body torest upon her hip while the other waved out in a rather beckoning motion. Aeriette even put on a rather 'come hither' look.

Bishop managed to give her a thumbs up. "Ok ok... you actually pulled that off. I was only joking!"

A rather un-ladylike snort left the young woman. "Puh-lease. I may be more butch then you sometimes, but even I can pull off 'The Temptress'."

 _"The what?"_

"That's what the move is call, I've decided." Aeriette replied, carefully moving her way down the hill towards the main road. "Though I'm probably wearing too much armour for it to be 100% effective-" She quickly spun around, as if expecting the man behind her to make some kind of lewd comment. "And no. I'm not taking anything off out here. Damn cold..."

"You're the one who said it, not me." Bishop was quick to respond. _Well that was the truth._

With a huff, Aeriette paused at the edge of the road. Watching as Karnwyr darted about around them. Obviously needing to stretch his legs after being cooped up for so long. "Just beating you to it. Look, let's just get going. And if by luck a caravan comes by, I'll bloody chase them down if I have to. Must be quicker then walking..."

"Now _that_ I would like to see. Lead on, ladyship."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **My goodness! I am so sorry for the delay. Life was hectic, but here is a short chapter to keep things going. I will be more regular with updates now! Sorry again!**


End file.
